Spacebusters
In Spacebusters, Winston is accepted to the National Space Program as a civilian expert in supernatural phenomena, but during his visit at the space station he comes across a class seven alien ghost that is sucking the energy and atoms out of his fellow astronauts!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 37. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Train Station Haunter Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Slimer Janine Melnitz Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Vampiric Alien Ghost Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Radio Locations Firehouse International Space Project Cape Canaveral Plot At a train station yard, Winston shot at a ghost but was unable to confine it. He was about to charge after it when Peter pulled him back. A train passed by them. Winston, Peter, and Slimer searched idle train cars for the elusive ghost. Just when they pinpointed the ghost, Winston's pager went off. The ghost passed through the car and went back outside. Some time later, it was raining and the ghost was still on the loose. His pager went off again and the ghost flew away. Eventually, they caught the ghost and loaded the Ghost Trap into Ecto-1. Winston's pager went off again. It was the last straw. Peter grabbed it, tossed it onto the ground, and shot it to pieces. The next morning, Winston woke up at 8 am. He raced downstairs to Janine, who informed him he had no messages. The phone suddenly rang and Winston answered. After he hung up, Winston was elated and raced back up to sleeping quarters to pack. The others stopped him and asked what was going on. Winston revealed he was accepted into the International Space Project. He was going to spend 10 days on a space station as a civilian expert in supernatural phenomena conducting ectoplasmic experiments in zero gravity. Peter finally got Winston's attention and pointed out his clothes was being packed by mistake. A live feed from the space station was being broadcast to television sets back on Earth. A Major was sent outside to investigate an unidentified object drifting close to the station. The Ghostbusters, Slimer, and Janine spotted Winston and cheered him on. While the Major secured a line to the object, he was electrocuted. The team pulled him back to the station and found an empty space suit. Something jumped out of the suit just before the live feed was lost. Ray pointed out that was definitely spectral energy. Egon declared they needed to go up to the space station as soon as possible. Egon, Peter, Ray, and Slimer hitched a ride on the next shuttle launch. Once the shuttle docked, Ray tried to hail mission command on the radio to no avail. Egon pointed out a sudden surge in ambient plasmatic energy readings jammed external communications. The guys began their search and found only empty uniforms. They finally came across Winston's and mourned. Peter noticed a recorder in the uniform front pocket. They played it and learned members disappeared one by one at the claws of a Class 7 or better. Winston was alright and came out of Lab 3. Peter was skeptical if Winston was the real deal and demanded he tell them where his bunk in the Firehouse was. Winston answered it was unfortunately down wind of Peter's. After a brief reunion, they continued to explore the station in search of the ghost. They compared notes and determined the ghost was absorbing each person and gaining power from their life force, like one big storage battery. If they didn't liberate the victims soon, the ghost would use up all their energy and they would die. The Ghostbusters and Slimer entered a wrecked lab and found out the ghost even attacked the lab mice. Slimer found a lone mouse and adopted it. The alien ghost attacked and Peter shot at it. Winston tried to stop him since they were in one of the outer compartments. It was too late. Slimer was sucked into the hole but the guys managed to pull him to safety. An iron table and cabinet clogged up the hole. The guys decreased the power of their throwers and welded the hole shut. Just to be safe, Winston sealed off the compartment. Egon suggested they split up into teams to cover more ground. Egon and Ray took the port while Peter, Winston, and Slimer went to the starboard. Egon and Ray looked around in the Storage Bay and realized they were near the outer hull. The ghost appeared and absorbed Ray. Egon called up the others but they arrived too late. They chased after the ghost but it was oddly uninterested in them. Peter, Winston, and Slimer arrived at the Control Room and found it was locked. They soon noticed the thrusters moving. The ghost was planning to use the braking rockets to slow down the station, drop it out of orbit, fall to Earth, and escape before it crashed. On Earth, the ghost would have an unlimited supply of life energy. At Peter's behest, Slimer ventured into the Control Room and let the guys in. They soon learned they had less than a minute to cancel the firing sequence. As they fiddled with the computer, the ghost came up behind them. Peter and Winston confined the ghost but it fought back. The lab mouse ran into the computer panel and Slimer chased after. He accidentally short circuited the computer and caused the firing sequence to stop. Peter and Winston adjusted their throwers to Max Boost and forced out the victims from the ghost. Once everyone was freed, Peter and Winston turned off the throwers just as Slimer opened a Ghost Trap and captured the ghost. Ray and Egon arrived at the Control Room. Happy to see them, Slimer kissed them both. Back at the Firehouse, Slimer was still brightly glowing from the accident and had the mouse with him. They gave Slimer a pair of sunglasses. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on April 18 and 19, 1990.Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Spacebusters" (1990). *Frank Welker recorded alone on April 19, 1990.Marsha Goodman (1990). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Spacebusters" (1990). *The voice cast recorded this episode on April 19, 1990.Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 37. CPT Holdings, Inc. *Winston always wanted to go up into space since he was a child.Winston Zeddemore (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 04:38-04:40). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "I wanted to go into space since I was a kid." *Slimer adopts a pet mouse in this episode that is never seen again, most likely due to the fact that mice have very short life spans. *The episode plot and primary antagonist share similarities with a previous episode, "Ain't NASA-Sarily So," in which a space station is invaded by a power-hungry ghost that manifested in space. *Ray jokingly mentions Pluto, a planet and a Disney character, and Goofy, a Disney character.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 14:37-14:45). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Don't worry. I'll blast him all the way back to Pluto. Or Goofy. Wherever he came from." *Peter doesn't know diddly about computers.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 18:19-18:20). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "I know diddly about computers." *At the end of the episode, Slimer is given a pair of sunglasses. After putting them on, he poses as and declares he is Jack Nicholson, a movie actor, director, and producer.Slimer (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 21:47-21:49). Time Life Entertainment. Slimer says: "I'm Jack Nicholson!" *On page 11 of 35th Anniversary: The Real Ghostbusters, Ray and Peter are in their pajamas from "Spacebusters". Animation Errors *Winston's space uniform name label misspelled his last name as "Zedmore"Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Spacebusters" (1990) (DVD ts. 08:37). Time Life Entertainment. *There are numerous uniform color errors from entire uniforms to collars being mis-colored. At one point, Ray has on the same uniform as Egon and Peter, as Winston. *Slimer's bottom half stays in place when he falls back in the shuttle. *All four Ghostbusters appear to be walking in place. *In the final battle with the alien ghost, the Particle Throwers are colored red briefly. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Spacebusters01.jpg Spacebusters02.jpg Spacebusters21.jpg Spacebusters03.jpg Spacebusters04.jpg Spacebusters05.jpg Spacebusters06.jpg Spacebusters22.jpg Spacebusters07.jpg Spacebusters08.jpg Spacebusters09.jpg Spacebusters10.jpg Spacebusters23.jpg Spacebusters11.jpg Spacebusters24.jpg Spacebusters12.jpg Spacebusters13.jpg Spacebusters14.jpg Spacebusters15.jpg Spacebusters16.jpg Spacebusters17.jpg Spacebusters18.jpg Spacebusters19.jpg Spacebusters20.jpg Collages and Edits PeterinSpacebustersepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' TrainyardinSpacebustersepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SpaceShuttleinSpacebustersepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' WinstoninSpacebustersepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' VampiricAlienGhostCollage1.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SpaceStationinSpacebustersepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' SpaceStationinSpacebustersepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ControlRoomStationinSpacebustersepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol4disc4menusc03.png|Episode menu for Volume 4 Disc 4 Category:RGB Episode